Revenge
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo discovers a new way to exact revenge on Izaya. Shizaya Oneshot.


If it wasn't for Shizuo's break in focus, he would've missed it.

After swinging the street sign at the infuriating brunette only to miss and have the man bumping into him as he escaped, Shizuo dropped the pole and blindly shot his hands out to grab onto Izaya before he got too far away. If Izaya hadn't broken his focus with the jolt to his body, Shizuo would've missed the half-gasp half-yelp that ripped from the brunette's throat when the blond's hands attached to his sides so suddenly. Would've missed the way Izaya's entire body jumped and his eyes widened at the pressure on his waist. At first, Shizuo was confused, it really shouldn't have inflicted that much pain—not that he would've minded—but then he realized, with a smug grin, what must have happened.

If it wasn't for his (limited) medical knowledge from Shinra, Shizuo wouldn't have realized that Izaya had sensitive pressure points.

A whole new world of possibilities opened up for Shizuo before Izaya writhed his way out of the blond's grasp. Izaya took off down the alley, and another game began as Shizuo grinned meticulously, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

Izaya mentally berated himself for showing any signs of weakness in front of Shizuo as he dashed around yet another street corner and ducked through the crowd. His sides still hurt and his senses were on fire from the initial attack to his nerves, and brushing through the bustling pedestrians tingled along his skin. Izaya huffed, leaning back against a wall, deciding that he had probably lost the blond at a safe distance. He didn't understand or appreciate how his sisters got away without pressure point sensitivity while he suffered from it. They knew it too, which is why they were always clinging to him and prodding at him when they visited, just to get under his skin. Izaya hated his body's sensitivity; it was a weakness he'd rather live without.

The informant was broken from his musings when a rough hand suddenly seized his neck and he was pulled from the crowd into a break between two buildings. He turned to face the attacker, but was greeted with white vision as the hand pressed into the base of his throat, then everything went black.

Shizuo stood proudly over the unconscious brunette, admiring his work and wondering what to do now that the man was knocked out. He toyed with the idea of killing the man straight off, but decided instead to exact a little sweet revenge on the informant who loved to play with people's minds. If it was a battle of the mind Izaya wanted, it was a battle of the mind he'd get. Shizuo lifted the light form from the ground, hoisted him over his shoulder and strolled casually in the direction of his apartment.

Izaya was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Bleary eyes caught flashes of blurry color, before blinking and sharpening the soft blurs into solid shapes. The man's body ached for some reason, and his hands_ would not_ move from behind his back—and that's when Izaya realized that he didn't recognize the room he was in _at all. _He struggled at the binds around his arms, efforts proving useless as some time passed. When Izaya finally tried to remove himself from the _bed_ he was placed on, a tug to his ankle revealed a roughly tied chain going from his left foot to the left leg of the bed. The brunette surveyed the room; he wasn't by a window, but there was one across the room which he _couldn't_ see out of to give him a location. There was an empty dresser to the right of the bed, and the bed itself was in a corner of the room opposite a closed wooden door. Izaya couldn't find any traces of identity along the few possessions scattered on top of either of the two dressers, and figured that whoever had him here didn't use this room often.

Izaya's head snapped to the front as the door across from him made a soft click and opened slowly, base brushing quietly against the white carpet floor. A mix of shock, confusion, and anger flitted around the brunette's mind as the door closed and his captor was revealed to be none other than _Shizuo_.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Izaya mocked from the bed, the indifferent expression on his face hiding his confusion. The blond man merely raised a brow and ignored the jab, placing something on the furniture by the door. The usual bartender's suit was partially absent, the white button down hung over the black trousers which almost covered the blond's bare feet. The vest and tie were missing, and the top buttons of his white shirt were undone lazily, the sleeves pushed sloppily up past his elbows. Izaya then noticed that his own jacket was absent, probably torn to shreds by the bodyguard before him.

"If you say so," Shizuo mumbled, dragging a cigarette from the dresser and lighting it without glancing in Izaya's direction once. Izaya did not appreciate the lack of attention, especially since it was Shizuo who brought him here in the first place and Izaya wanted to know _why_. The brunette began to tug at his binds once more, before being interrupted by Shizuo once more. "Struggling's not gonna get you anywhere, flea, might as well sit still."

Izaya scoffed, rolling his eyes as shooting Shizuo a manic grin. "Thank you, Captain Obvious, would you like to tell me what _might_ get me somewhere? Or better yet, why Shizu-chan has me here in the first place?" Shizuo's vision trailed away from the brunette once more, his entire demeanor was so incredibly calm that it was beginning to bother Izaya. "No," came the blond's simple reply as he inhaled from the cigarette once more.

Usually, Shizuo would be at his throat. Usually, Shizuo would've killed him when he had the chance while Izaya was unconscious. Usually, Shizuo would not be so in control like he was at that moment. Usually, Izaya would not fear the man. But, if Shizuo was calm, then that meant he had control, which meant that he probably already had some plan for Izaya that most likely wouldn't leave the informant in one piece. This paranoia began to ebb at Izaya's mind as the seconds ticked by, and Shizuo remained unaffected by the obvious tension in the air.

A movement from Shizuo broke the ice-like serenity surrounding the room, anxiety dripping from the air shattered with rain-drop precision when the blond shuffled over to his bed. He stared down at Izaya, who had dropped his impatience early on and adopted boredom instead, as if toying with an idea in his mind. Auburn and mocha stared at each other in silence until the mattress shifted and Shizuo's weight was pressed down next to Izaya's. "You wanna know why you aren't dead yet?" The question drifted around the informant's head before finally sinking in. A curt nod from the brunette signaled his answer, "Among other things, but that's a good start."

Izaya was suddenly moved from his sitting position, slammed down into the mattress on his back as the springs squeaked in protest. Shizuo was then straddling his waist and pressing a palm to Izaya's chest to keep him down, "I have a theory I want to test out," came the answer. Before Izaya could mock him about what theory it was and if it had to do with sexuality, a wave of _sensation_ rushed up his sides as Shizuo's fingers pressed into his waist again. It wasn't pleasure, it wasn't pain, just straight out _feeling_ coursed through his system. Another strangled whimper left his mouth and his hips jerked while Shizuo grinned with amusement from above. Izaya forced his cheeks not to color with the humiliation he was feeling, and glared at the blond above him.

"Plus I felt it necessary to get a little revenge for all the shit you put me through before," Shizuo spoke with pride at Izaya's vulnerability. Shizuo's fingers danced along his hips, sides and navel, the light touches were driving Izaya absolutely insane while he tried containing the sounds that continued threatening to rip from his throat. Shizuo almost laughed at the way he had the brunette squirming from underneath his touch, doing so much damage without the use of violence and enjoying _every_ minute of it.

Izaya was clenching his eyes shut, pressing his head back roughly into the pillows and biting his lip to keep his cries from coming out. His nerves were _burning_, sometimes pleasurably sometimes painfully, but all together overbearingly. His mind was fogging and his eyes were watering in distress while his nerves were repeatedly abused. It was absolute _mind torture_ to keep in the voice that desperately wanted to scream out at the blond and thrash wildly away from the hands that prodded him. Even Izaya's clothes started to scratch uncomfortably at his sensitive skin.

"Who would've known that a flea like you was _ticklish_?" Shizuo mocked, his grin spreading wider as Izaya struggled to stay stoic beneath him. Izaya's breathing became labored, rough jab then light caresses unbalanced his thinking and his restrictions started crumbling just enough for a long groan to drift from his lips and his hips to twist uselessly again. Shizuo's hands stopped their travels across Izaya's body momentarily, the way his lower body was reacting was _not_ what Shizuo had expected in the least—but with the adorably flushed face beneath him with glazed eyes and shuddering body, the blond couldn't help the sudden desire clawing at his chest.

Izaya barely registered that the movements against him had stopped, his eyes narrowed trying to gain focus again, before his shirt was ripped over his head in a matter of seconds. "Wha—" was all the brunette got out before his bare back meshed with the mattress once more, and a foreign caress traced down his chest, leaving a trail of cool dampness in it's wake. Shizuo trailed his tongue sensually over the abused body, swirling and moving in patterns over the skin, dipping in the contours and applying pressure at the right places to have Izaya clutching at the bed sheets underneath his back.

"_Nngh_, Shizu-cha-_ah_, wha?" Izaya tried asking through the daze. The blond's slender fingers were once more flitting across the now exposed skin with the addition of the man's teeth and tongue, creating a whole new spectrum of sensations grappling at Izaya's groin. Shizuo decided to ignore the stuttered inquiries, sinking his teeth harshly into the junction between the brunette's neck and collarbone. Izaya couldn't hold back the moans if he tried, his body trembled uselessly as Shizuo continued to have his way with him. The loss of control faded from the informant's mind as the blond's mouth suddenly covered his own and Shizuo's tongue ghosted over his lips and invited into a passionate kiss. Izaya was utterly lost with the turn of events, even more so when he started responding to the blond's touches and bucking up for more contact. Shizuo's fingers trailed daintily down Izaya's torso, at a torturously slow rate, lower and lower, and coming to rest at Izaya's pant's waistline, while latching his mouth onto the man's neck.

The brunette's sharp whine brought Shizuo back to reality, remembering the intial plan.

Shizuo's hand played at the edge for a moment, before hooking his fingers around the elastic and pulling down fiercely, leaving Izaya's pants and boxers at his knees. Izaya hissed at the sudden contact of cool air on his arousal, while Shizuo grinned into his shoulder once more. The blond's fingers glided across the fresh skin of Izaya's thighs, hovering dangerously close to the man's erection, sweeping his thumb over the tip once before all contact was gone. Izaya growled selfishly, and Shizuo whispered into the man's ear, "You know, if there's something you want then you should ask for it," warm breath tickled Izaya's ear and made him flush deeper, caught between want and need, disgust and lust.

"I-I need…you…"Izaya began, feeling the blond's smile against his skin, "Yes…?" Shizuo prompted softly. "…to," the brunette stumbled on his words; he knew what he needed to say but _despised_ having to say anything at all. His hands were bound and he had limited options, and he knew Shizuo wouldn't act until he gave in. So, turning his head away from Shizuo he mumbled "touch me…down there."

Shizuo smirked maliciously and his hand brushed against Izaya's aching member, "Here?" Izaya inhaled sharply, "_Yes_," He hissed, bucking up and trying to find the hand again. Then, Shizuo smiled. He smiled with childish mirth and wicked joy, rising up from his position on the bed. Confused, Izaya looked up at the blond, who merely reached around Izaya's back and—_snap_. Izaya felt the binds around his arms rip off, and in his moment of confusion, Shizuo tugged the chain to his foot off as well. Izaya was about to ask what the hell was going on, when Shizuo turned from the bed and began walking to the door;

"Have fun taking care of your problem, flea."

If Izaya wasn't so confused and humiliated, he would've been impressed.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when I stay home sick.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


End file.
